pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament
What Is A Tournament? Basically, every month the top 10,000 players can participate in a special competition called a Tournament. This is essentially just the old version of the Tournament only with alot more ways to get prizes. Not only that, but every year the Top Tournament Winners (aka Getting a high placement every month) will receive a Season Title. The Tournament will run for the entire month and then start over again when a new month comes along. Monthly Tournaments are broken down into 4 Different Phases. Along with this, there are Individual Divisions and Fleet Divisions. Fleet Divisions are going to be the most common Division to get prizes for, but that doesn't mean you can't get good rewards for Individual Divisions. What Can Tournaments Give Me? Tournaments will rewards when you become eligible for a reward in every Division Place and Rank. These Doves can be used on a Shop that is located by tapping on the "Mission Button" (Bottom Right) and clicking the text under the button "PVP" (Top Right). Next just click on the Dove Button (Middle Right) on the top right and you can access the store. Do note that you can also get from In-App Purchases. What Is In The Store? What Is The Fleet Division? Essentially, this is a newly revamped way of earning rewards for being in a top fleet. The for month period will be split into these four sections. ---- Week 1 Week 1: Pre-Season. This is a break period. Nothing matters right now and prizes are being changed to a new set. Take this time to drop or relax a little bit while you can. ---- Week 2 Week 2: Drafting. Now the prizes are set in and now you have a week to organize your Fleets and get your last minute preparations down and about. Still, nothing is happening reward wise right now. ---- Week 3 Week 3: Qualifying. This is where you have to battle and win trophies for your Fleet. At the end of the third week your Fleet will be placed into 4 Divisions. Inactive Players do not count toward this trial. #Division A (Top 1-8) #Division B (Top 9-20) #Division C (Top 21-50) #Division D (Top 51-100) ---- Week 4 Week 4: Finals. This is where you decide what prizes you will get in your Division. Only PvP matches against a player in your Division give you points that rank you higher. Attack and Defend players to gain Stars. A win gives +(x) Amount of Stars, where (x = Opponent Trophies Round by 1,000). You don't lose Stars when you lose a match. Inactive Players cannot score or attack to gain Stars either. ---- Fleet Division Prizes Members of a Fleet Division will get the above rewards. The rewards are then split equally to active members and the Fleet Division A #1 Prize will be given to all players in the Fleet. What Is The Individual Division? This is the standard trophy count league. The higher you are in trophies the more rewards you get. Players get to keep all the rewards mentioned above and can still get Fleet Division Prizes aswell. What Is The Season Title? Fleet Points are stored monthly and tallied up for a annual title prize. This prize is yearly so it is going to be incredibly valuable. Category:Game Feature